La Bella y la Bestia
by Kisha-Hyuga
Summary: Ella era una Bella, fragil como un rosa. El era una Bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos... esta es una cancion de PORTA. No hago esta historia con fines de lucro. Y es mi primer Sasuhina así que dejemos de joder y vamos.


La Bella y la Bestia

Pareja: Sasuhina

Resumen: Ella era una Bella, fragil como un rosa. El era una Bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos... esta es una cancion de PORTA. No hago esta historia con fines de lucro. Y es mi primer Sasuhina así que dejemos de joder y vamos.

Advertencia: Naruto no me pertenece, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mio Itachi no ubiera muerto y el estaria con Hinata T.T tambien reviviria a Neji u.u

_Ella era una Bella,_

_Frágil como una rosa._

_El era una Bestia,_

_Esclavo de sus impulsos_

Ella estaba muy bien como el la trataba en la decia cosas bonitas hablaba cosas divertidas, siempre le juraba amor...Pero un día cambio

_Único el día que les ataron esposas_

_ya no eran niños,crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos_

Aun recuerda su Luna de miel, aun recuerda su promesa

_-Te juro siempre serte fiel-_

Ja!.Fue tan al menos ubiera sabido, que pasaria despues de estar con el, tenia que haberle echo caso a su amiga...

_Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía_

_en su primera Luna de miel juro serle de por vida fiel..._

_Y ella a él,_

_una historia como otra cualquiera_

_quien les ve_

_y quien les viera_

Creia que era un cuento de adas cuando le propuso matrimonio.

Como se equivoco al aceptarlo.

Siempre lo admiro, hasta el punto de amarlo, se equivoco de vida,tan solo ella se decia mentiras

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_se cansan, ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega,_

_Ciega de amor pero el no aguanta la monotonía_

_ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía_

Ella no lo sabia, pero el siempre se acostaba con Haruno Sakura, el le encantaba oir gemir de placer a su compañera, mientras el no estaba conciente de su ''querida'' esposa

_O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas_

_''suelo irme con otra pero ella ni lo nota''_

_Bella etaba ciega pero no era tonta,_

_ya dudaba,_

_Cuantas noches sola cuantas hora de la madrugada_

Ella siempre lo esperaba mirando por su ventana, queriendo ser libre, como hace tiempo lo era.

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa..._

_te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa_

_Y es que el perdón sera tu debilidad_

_pero lo que pasa una vez sucede una vez más..._

Ella no sabia como le perdonaba, ella al escucharle un _''perdon no lo volvera a pasar''_ no se lo podia negar, lo perdonaba.

Creo que ya es la sentecima vez-Esta cabizbaja no puede escapar esta en una prision sin salida-

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir, ponerle un fin..._

_ser mas fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir,_

_Quiero vivir_

_Quiero vivir..._

_Quiero vivir...-_pensaba Hinata tratando de encontrar una salida, pero sabia que era en vano,ella ya lo sabia muy bien

_Hay tantas cicatrices,ya no puedo más_

_me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar_

_no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar_

_este moratón que es mi corazón_

Siempre el le traia maquillaje, se lo tiraba en la cama y le ordenaba que ocultara todos esos moretones, ella lloraba por dentro por que por fuera,no podia

_Ya no se cuanto más podré aguantar_

_ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar_

_el peso de estos años me dobla la edad_

_en cada rincón hubo un bofetón_

Siempre el la encontraba, ella simplemente no podia mas, el la golpeaba, tanto que ni siquiera el maquillaje podia tapar sus heridas, siempre todas las noches el volvia

_Dime que esto no ah pasado_

_Tu dime que lo habre olvidado_

_Mañana todo habra cambiado_

_y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo_

_Como me gustaria que así fuera-_Pensaba mientras trataba de no caerse ya tenia dificultar de caminar,esas heridas no la aydaban a nada

_Sé que me quieres mi vida,_

_yo sé que no habrá más heridas_

_y mañana será un nuevo día_

_y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo..._

De nuevo otro recuerdo, le dijo aquellas fraces y luego el la beso pero recordo que ese beso no fue de amor solo una disculpa mentirosa.

_Empiezan las discucionen_

_parece que a el no le gustan_

_se vuelve insensible y agresivo_

_y la bella se asusta._

_Lágrimas caían tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo_

_te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo_

Recuerda tambien esa vez, estaba tan feliz que cuando su esposo llego a casa queria contarle la agradable sorpresa,pero su esposo llego boracho entonces la golpeo y empujo le dio un puñetazo y la dejo en el suelo retorciendoce en el recuerda ese día

EL DÍA EN QUE PERDIO A SU BEBE

_No quieres darle importancia_

_Porque no quieres perderlo_

_Pero sientes impotencia_

_Y a la vez pánico y miedo_

_No puedes creerlo todabia_

_Despues de tantos años_

_''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño''_

Se arrastraba por el suelo sintiendo como el la alcanzaba y de nuevo le golpeaba, uno, dos, tres, puñetazos en la cara.

Luego vinieron las patadas y con eso los insultos.

-PERRA! ERES UNA INUTIL! ahora te enseñare a que eres solo mía-con esto el le empezo a hacer un nuevo numero de golpes,que arruinaban cada vez mas su alma

_El silencio no te ayuda,_

_Se que no sabes que hacer,_

_Sabes que fue la primera_

_Y no será la ultima vez_

_Creemé, se que no quieres más problemas_

_Pero no te quedes en silencio_

_Si tu marido te pega_

Ella trataba de comunicarce con su primo, pero el cable del telefono estaba cortado no tenia nada ni siquiera un í mandaba una carta para que la ayudaran...

_Por que no le perteneces,_

_Te mereces mucho más_

_Ese cretino tiene autoridad_

_Se la das y él se crece_

_No puedes detenerle,_

_No puedes defenderte,_

_No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

Varias veces lo intento detener, pero sabia ue era en vano,el siempre la atrapaba y la dejaba hasta que sangrara.

_Cada dia más normal_

_Pasar del amor al odio,_

_Se convirtió en algo habitual,_

_Otro mal episodio_

_Bestia no te quiere_

_Pero quiere que seas suya_

_Para siempre_

_''¿¡Si no eres mia no serás de nadie, entiendes!?''_

Se lo repetia una y otra vez, ya no podia mas estaba por caer en la oscuridad...

_Bella no podia mas,_

_El cada dia era más bestia_

_Cuando ella quiso hablar_

_Ya era demasiado tarde,_

_Se dio cuenta que vivia junto al mal_

_''La bella y la bestia''_

_Prefiero no contaros el final_

Solo queria escapar,solo eso imploraba sin mas, no queria morir en manos de alguien poco hombre.

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo salir ponerle un fin_

_Ser mas fuerte que esa bestia_

_Debo salir_

_Quiero vivir_

_Quiero vivir..._

De nuevo ese pensamiento...Solo queria salir y sentir el sol en su cara, simplemente toda esa sangre en su cama, no le ayudaba.

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás_

_Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_Me has convertido en un triste numero mas_

_Toda tu frustración fue tu perdicion_

Estaba a escasos centimetros de su destino-_no escuche el cerrojo debe de estar abierta,por favor,solo un poco mas-_Pensaba ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero algo le callo en la cabeza haciendola tocer sangre

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás_

_No volvere a tener otra oportunidad_

_Sere solo un mal dia en la prensa local_

_Pero mi dolor sera tu prisión_

Sangre...

Sangre...

Eso era lo unico que veia ya no veia ningun color que no fuera ese Rojo carmesi, sintio como el hombre la levanto bruscamente.

-DESPIERTA PERRA! TODABIA NO HE ACABADO! PUTA!-y la tiro a la cama le sintio las manos, frias con sangre sacando bruscamente tu camizon para dormir mientras agarraba su seno y lo mordia ferozmente.

Solo que ella, ya no sentia, estaba en el Limbo en ese instante,ella estaba

EN EL BORDE DE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE

_Y si yo ahora puediera cambiar en algo tus miserias_

_Daria todo por que entiendas_

_Un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos mi historia_

_No quede solo en la memoria_

_Y traze una nueva trayectoria_

_Que no se repita jamas este cuento_

Ella pudo escuchar como tiraban de su puerta y gritaban su nombre

-HINATA!-gritaba alguien quien no reconocio ya que se habia vuelto todo oscuro

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debes salir, ponerle un fin_

_Ser mas fuerteque esa bestia_

_Debes salir_

_Vuelve a vivir_

_Vuelve a vivir..._

-Vuelve a vivir...Hinata-decia un chico sentado al lado de la camilla en donde estaba su amiga,-por favor-hace mas de dos meses estaba en esa camilla,

_-Ella esta en coma y es muy posible que no sobreviva,los daños fisicos que sufrio son muy fuertes-_sigue recordando las palabras del doctor de ese día

_-Flash back-_

_Siempre estuve enamorado de ella desde niños pero ese niño, ese niño robo su corazon._

_-Nii-san como puedo acercarme a una chica?-pregunto un niño de ojos negros y pelo negro azulado_

_-A que biene esa pregunta ahora Sasuke?-el niño se sonrojo y su hermano rio_

_-Por nada-dijo mirando hacia otro lado cruzandoce de brazos_

_-Vamos,quien es la niña que tanto quieres hablar?-pregunto Itachi con una suave sonrisa a su hermano pequeño_

_-se llama Hinata Hyuga-esto sorprendio a Itachi, pues el tambien estaba levemente interezado en la niña. PEro sus familias eran rivales así que no podia darce el lujo de ser feliz con ella._

_-Muy bien entonces sigueme-Itachi llevo a Sasuke a donde la niña y empezaron a hablar._

_Pasados los años Hinata ya tenia 15 años al igual que Sasuke y el chico que jamas le interezo el nombre pues siempre se olvidaba de ese chico,no le importaba _

_Ubo un accidente y la familia de Sasuke fue afectada,mas su hermano quien estava muy grave en el hospital_

_-Sa-sasuke *cof* *cof*-no paraba de tocer sangre, las enfermeras hacian lo que podian pero la angre no paraba-Sauke...p-por favor c-cuida m-mucho de Hi-hina-chan *cof* *cof* t-te la enca-encargo-despues de eso todo lo que Sasuke pudo ver era a Itachi con los ojos vacios y la maquina que registra la vida en una linea sin ningun signo de vida..._

_SU HERMANO HABIA MUERTO_

_Hinata lo consolaba hasta que Sasuke al fin se recupero,el decidio seguir lo que le dijo su hermano y le diria a Hinata sus era demaciado tarde ese chico le habia dicho a Hinata que se casara con el y ella le dijo que si_

_Esto le deprimio el corazon a un azabache_

_luego de la boda no supo nada de ella así que decidio buscarla. Varias veces llamaba a su puerta y salia ese hombre con su sonrisa falsa diciendo que ella estaba bien y que estaba ocupada haciendo una que otra tarea._

_Fue tonto al creerle, un día paso de nuevo para al menos verla por que psaron 5 años desde que no la volvio a ver y escucho el ruido de algo romperce entonces rapido trato de abrir la puerta.(solo que esta vez estaba cerrada)no la podia abrir, llamo a unos policias que estaban diambulando por la zona, y luego echo la puerta,hay vio mucha sangre y su Hinata siendo violada por ese ser repugnante solo que esta vez no vio brillo en sus ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas_

_-HINATA!-_

_Luego de que los policias que eran unos amigos de la chica,se llevaran a el hombre a la carcel el la llevo rapido al hospital_

_-Fin Flash back-_

Y hay se encontaba el esperando su despertar

-mmm-rapido miro hacia la cama y pudo ver lo que deseaba desde hacia mucho despertar de ese infierno

Ella no sabia que estaba como si algo la estuviera llamando que la estuviera diciendo que no se aun confusa le hiso caso y lucho para abrir sus ojos luego se sorprendio lo que vio, estaba en un cuarto de hospital y junto a ella Sasuke su amigo que siempre tuvo un enamoramiento hacia el-Sa-sasuke-kun? q-que estoy ha-haciendo a-aqui?-pregunto dudosa luego recordo lo que le paso-q-que le paso d-donde e-esta?-preguntaba miedosa mientras se cubria con las sabanas el gesto hiso que Sasuke sonriera

-Pudriendose en el infierno-lo dijo mientra le daba un abrazo

-he? p-pero c-como he llegado a-aqui?-

-Luego te explicare todo Hime-despues de eso acerco su cara a la de ella quedando a unos centimetros de su boca

-p-pero q-que le paso?-pregntaba nerviosa

-Naruto? a...el pagando todo lo que te ha echo...-con eso junto sus labios con los de ella tan cuidadosamente

Hinata se sorprendio poco a poco puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke haciendo que este profundisara el beso que era suave,delicado,y con amor no como se los daba esa bestia de cabellera rubia, este era de amor y ella le corresponderia

Pasaron unos meses y Hinata ya habia salido del hospital

-Sabes Hinata?-dijoe este acercandoce a ella para agarrerle de la cintura

-mm?-dijo ella manteniendo su atencion en el

-Itachi,tambien te queria-dijo esto haciendo sonrojar a una linda ojiperla-pero el queria que yo fuera feliz con tigo-dijo esto robandole un dulce beso

-Sasuke-kun-fue todo lo que podia articular

-Te amo Hinata-dijo Sasuke apoyando su frente a la de ella

-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke-kun-dijo ella dandole un beso que fue apoderado por un peliazabache que estaba realmente feliz...al fin pudo cumplir con su promesa y siempre la protegeria sea cual sea la circunstancia.

_**Sé más fuerte**_

_**Camina hacia adelante**_

_**No te rindas**_

_**No te quedes en silencio.**_

Esther: fue laaaaargo, no lo editare, tengo flojera ¬¬

Insane: bueno

Esther: disculpen los errores ortograficos y dejen reviews bye bye


End file.
